1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine, an image processing method for use with the game machine, and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game machine, an image processing method for use with the game machine, and a recording medium, wherein an object of operation is moved within a virtual space comprising an object of operation, a plurality of types of dropping objects, and objects surrounding the object of operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A "Link-of-Blocks Video Game Machine" described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 227480/1995 (HEI 7-227480) or a like game machine has already been available as a game machine in which objects, such as blocks, drop. In a game machine of this kind (hereinafter referred to as a "link puzzle game"), the objective of the game is extinction of blocks. When unextinguished blocks are stacked to a predetermined game-over line defined in a game display area, the game is terminated. In order to provide amusement to the player, the game employs a technique of extinguishing blocks in a linked manner. Such a technique provides a mere refreshing sensation to the player when he extinguishes blocks in a linked manner, but fails to provide a sense of tension, which is commonly observed in games other than the link puzzle game.
Further, the conventional link puzzle game is intended to extinguish blocks and offers a stationary game screen which is lacking in dynamic changes.
As set forth, the conventional link puzzle game fails to provide a sense of tension, and game screens are lacking in dynamic changes.